Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan è uno dei personaggi secondari introdotti nella terza stagione ed è interpretato dal vincitore della seconda edizione del concorso The Glee Project, Damian McGinty. Rory è uno studente straniero irlandese che vive con la famiglia di Brittany. E' ancora al secondo anno, a settembre frequenterà il terzo ma fino ad allora i suoi amici lo considerano un sophomore, un termine americano che designa i ragazzi del secondo anno. Egli è il secondo studente straniero a comparire in Glee, dopo Sunshine Corazon. Terza Stagione: Esprimi un desiderio Rory fa la sua prima apparizione in questo episodio, il quarto episodio della terza stagione. Come tutti i nuovi arrivati tenta subito di saldare nuove amicizie e sembra sortire un effetto particolare su Brittany, che pensa si tratti di un folletto, ragazza di cui si innamora. ]] Essendo europeo, Rory ha una mentalità leggermente diversa e ha sempre guardato agli Stati Uniti d'America come un Paese con dei saldi valori morali e con certi pregiudizi oramai superati. A dire la verità, questa sua convinzione mostra quanto sia effettivamente poco al corrente sulla società americana: invece di essere accettato senza troppe difficoltà, è sempre spintonato e preso in giro dagli atleti e dai bulli del liceo McKinley, la scuola che frequenta. I motivi più ricorrenti per cui viene insultato sono il marcato accento straniero (Rory è irlandese) e la tendenza a vestirsi con colori dalle sfumature verdi. Non a caso, la prima canzone di Rory nello show è una specie di sogno, una scena immaginaria, in cui canta It Ain't Easy Being Green. Nella speranza di poter accrescere le sue speranze di non essere più preso di mira dai bulli, Rory è ansioso di perdere la sua verginità e desidera ardentemente farlo con Brittany. Approfittando della sua innocente ingenuità, Rory finge di essere un folletto che concede a Brittany tre desideri in cambio di una pentola d'oro (allusione ad un rapporto sessuale con la ragazza). Brittany, allettata dalla proposta, cade nella trappola. Il suo primo desiderio è di poter avere una scatola dei suoi cereali preferiti, i Lucky Charms, piena soltanto di marshmallows colorati. La scena successiva inquadra Rory in un'aula del liceo con tre scatole di cereali sul banco e marshmallows ovunque che sta mettendo in una sola scatola. Quando Brittany scopre che il desiderio si è avverato, da un bacio sulla guancia a Rory e chiede un altro desiderio: vorrebbe che il suo gatto domestico, Lord Tubbington, facesse delle barrette di cioccolato al posto della cacca. Così Rory, sempre determinato a voler conquistare Brittany, si intrufola in camera sua e piazza delle barrette croccanti nella lettiera del gatto. Purtroppo per lui, Brittany entra in camera sua un istante dopo che lui ha terminato il suo lavoro ma gli chiede come ha fatto an entrare senza che lei lo vedesse. Rory risponde che è stato grazie allo sbatter di ciglia e usa questo diversivo per aspettare che Lord Tubbington si muova e mostri il secondo desiderio. Brittany è entusiasta e mangia le barrette a metà con Rory. Il terzo desiderio non è di Brittany ma di Santana. Questa ha scoperto che Rory sta ingannando la sua migliore amica e vorrebbe vendicarsi, ma decide di fare la matura e optare per una scelta migliore: chiede a Rory di continuare a fingere di essere un folletto leprecauno. Poco dopo, Rory dice a Brittany che Santana ha scoperto il suo 'segreto' e che come desiderio ha espresso di poter avere Brittany accanto a sé nel nuovo Glee-Club gestito da Shelby Corcoran, le Note Moleste. Brittany accetta di lasciare le Nuove Direzioni credendo che non si possa contravvenire a un futuro già scritto ma più avanti non esprimerà più il suo terzo desiderio perché Finn la sveglierà dicendole di crescere e non credere più nei leprecauni. Il primo amico maschio di Rory è Finn, che ammira moltissimo e conosce dopo aver visto il noto video su YouTube di lui e Rachel che si sbaciucchiano alle Nazionali di New York, con il quale scambia quattro chiacchiere per instaurare un rapporto. Dopo questa discussione Rory segue Finn e si unisce alle prove del Glee-Club, cantando Take Care Of Yourself. La sua performance meraviglia tutti i presenti. Rory dimostra che può anche mutare la sua voce in un andatura piú soave creando un notevole falsetto. Kurt è geloso di Rory perchè pensa che gli ruberà il ruolo di sopranista nelle Nuove Direzioni. La prima volta .]] In questo episodio, il Glee-Club sta mettendo in scena West Side Story' e Rory è stato scelto per calarsi nei panni di ''Indio. Insieme a Santana Lopez, Puck, Mike Chang e Tina Cohen-Chang cantano America. Sempre in questo episodio veniamo a sapere che la recitazione di Rory è stata duramente messa alla prova dal suo marcato accento irlandese e che la Coach Beiste ha dovuto lavorare sodo con lui per poter affievolire questa differenza. La guerra dei Glee-Club Le Note Moleste si scontrano contro le Nuove Direzioni in un mash off, cioè due canzoni mischiate e Finn vuole che la parte da solista venga assegnata a Rory, gli altri acconsentono che Rory abbia la parte da solista. Intanto Santana organizza una battaglia di Dodgball e il Glee club peró perde. In seguito il Glee club esegue il mash off contro le Note Moleste e Rory canta insieme a Finn, Quinn e Tina'' I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams. Le elezioni Nonostante non sia simpatico a Santana Lopez per come si è comportato con Brittany, Rory cerca di rallegrarla insieme a Finn Hudson e a Artie Abrams cantando ''Girls Just Want to Have Fun. Il ragazzo si vede per pochi istanti anche durante la performance di Brittany di Run the World (Girls). Crescere Rory accetta che sia tornato Sam Evans ma non è abbastanza pronto per le Provinciali considerando che ha qualche problema a ballare. Viene aiutato dal professor Schuester e cantando insieme alle Nuove Direzioni tre brani di Micheal Jackson e il Glee-Club del McKinley riesce a vincere. Alla fine dell'episodio si vede Rory che abbraccia fortemente Brittany. Uno straordinario Natale Rory comunica al Glee-Club che sua madre non potrà venire a trovarlo per Natale perché i biglietti costano troppo cosí decide di cantare Blue Christmas dedicando il brano alla sua famiglia e trasformandolo anche in un omaggio a colui che Rory considera come il "Re", ovvero Elvis Presley. Sam invita Rory a trascorrere il Natale a casa sua e il ragazzo è assai felice di accettare la proposta. Grazie ad Artie, i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni vengono ingaggiati per uno spot televisivo natalizio in stile musicale. Sam sembre declinare la proposta sostenendo che non gli va giù di mostrare in pubblico il lato triste di una festa come quella di Natale, in cui tutti dovrebbero pensare ad essere felici con i propri cari, ai regali e quant'altro. Quando però Sam va a chiedere a Rory di uscire con lui, Rory rifiuta e risponde dicendo che deve sbrigarsi a memorizzare la sua parte. Sam resterà molto deluso da questo comportamento, sperando infatti che il ragazzo avesse capito che per lui era importante aver trovato qualcuno che condividesse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Nello speciale Rory avrebbe dovuto leggere con enfasi la storia del "Pupazzo Frosty", ma alla fine opta per recitare alcuni versetti della Bibbia circa la nascita di Gesù, rivelando quello che secondo lui è il vero significato del Natale. Questa improvvisazione apre gli occhi alle Nuove Direzioni, che decidono di non voler deviare dallo spirito natalizio e decidono quindi di presentarsi al rifugio dei senzatetto per tenere una performance canora, proprio come avrebbe voluto Sue. Rory si vede cantare Do They Know It's Christmas? e poi leggere qualche fiaba a dei bambini. Sul termine della puntata, Sam e Rory si mettono ai margini di una strada per raccogliere soldi. Rory rivela che il suono delle campanelle gli ricorda suo fratello Seamus, a cui il padre aveva legato al collo una campenella per sentire dove si trovava ed evitare che si perdesse. Rory chiede a Sam se ha voglia di essere il suo mentore anche per San Valentino, a febbraio, al fine di aiutarlo a trovare una ragazza. Sam accetta volentieri, ma in cambio vuole che Rory lo aiuti a perfezionare la sua imitazione di Sean Connery. Sì/No Rory si unisce a cantare il brano Summer Nights, tratto dal musical Grease, dove canta come solista insieme a Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson e Santana Lopez. Dopodichè lo si puó vedere mentre Becky Jackson cammina in corridoio pensando al suo fidanzato, Rory gli sorride ma Becky afferma che sorride troppo e assumiglia ad un matto. Nella scena seguente lo si puó veder cantare in We Found Love in piscina. Michael In questo episodio Rory fa soltanto delle piccole comparse. Inizialmente balla con entusiasmo sulle note di Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' cantata da Blaine. Dopodiché appare in Bad ''vicino ad Artie e infine ha un ruolo più importante nella performance di ''Black or White. L'insegnante di spagnolo Lo si vede ballare e cantare in Sexy and I Know It, insieme a David Martinez. E lo si vede anche assistere all'esecuzione di Santana e David in La Isla Bonita. Cuore Rory e Artie si combattono per avere il cuore di Sugar a San Valentino. Rory rimane molto deluso quando vede che in un primo momento la ragazza preferisce più Artie che lui, tuttavia dopo aver cantato Home e affermato di non poter più rimanere in America poichè deve tornare in Irlanda (bugia), Sugar si commuove e offre il suo cuore a Rory. In seguito al party di Sugar di San Valentino, lei e Rory r cominciano a ballare e Sugar gli dice che gli mancherà molto in Irlanda. Il ragazzo risponde che non deve preoccuparsi perchè aveva mentito sul fatto della deportazione in Irlanda e Sugar gli rispone in modo deciso: "Meno male se no costringevo mio padre a comprare l'Irlanda per rimanere con te!". Intanto Artie li guarda in modo rabbioso. Sto arrivando Rory non ha mai assaggiato il burro d'arachidi, altro fatto che manifesta la sua scarsa conoscenza dell'America. Il professor Schuester, mentre le Nuove Direzioni e lui sono in cerchio sul palco dell'auditorium, glielo fa assaggiare e Rory dice di non aver mangiato niente di più buono in vita sua. In seguito alle Regionali lo si vede cantare con Rachel, Finn, Mike, e Artie Here's To Us insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Infine lo si vede al matrimonio di Rachel e Finn. Quarta Stagione Il miracolo di Natale In questo episodio Rory svolge il ruolo di angelo-guida di Artie Abrams, il quale, dichiaratosi a disagio sulla sua sedia a rotelle dopo l'ennesimo incidente, va in infermeria, e sogna cosa sarebbe accaduto se lui non avesse mai fatto l'incidente. Abilità e voce La voce di Rory è unica ed è stile bassa-baritono che gli consente di fare un mix di canzoni. La sua voce gli consente anche di padroneggiare un rap irlandese Basso-Baritono. Critiche '''Maureen Ryan del Chicago Tribune ha scritto: "Damian McGinty dà a Rory un'autorità da atleta e allo stesso tempo un'innocenza supplichevole". A Korbi Ghosh di Zap2It è piaciuta la «dolce natura» di Rory, e ha osservato: "E' chiaro che sotto sotto Rory vi è una brava persona". Performance Musicali Assolo Terza stagione: Being_green.png|''Bein' Green'' (Esprimi un desiderio)|link=Bein' Green Tcoyrory.jpg|''Take Care Of Yourself(Esprimi un desiderio)|link=Take Care Of Yourself Rorychristmas.jpg|''Blue Christmas'' (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Blue Christmas Roryhome.jpg|''Home'' (Cuore)|link=Home (Michael Bublé) Assoli con altri cantanti Navigazione BCRory.jpg Rory the rain in spain cartina europa.PNG Rory sconvolto i kissed-a-girl.PNG In my life rory.PNG FlyRory.jpg Rorychristmas.jpg Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Personaggi stranieri Categoria:Personaggi da The Glee Project